SPEAR HEARTZ 118 : Viva Victory
SS (Sound Set) : One Piece Grand Adventure Soundtrack - Skypea (Survival) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXFzySXHPS0&list=PLFCEC31187A23D55A) sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius XD!!! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Sumit Yagami: Beastlord Beckman Masquerade: Gunner Astrella Devina: Secretary Van Rosenburg: Tactician King Adam: Fighter Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor ~~Sahara Dezzert~~ Andry Fernando Ramses: King Cleopatra Ramses: Royal Family/Deceased Arlank Sinbad: Sand Coffin General Seth: Sand Coffin General Galan Eka: Sand Coffin General Alibaba Sesame: Sand Coffin General Imcak Mokele: Sand Coffin General ~~Knightdom of Aristocrat~~ Necro Mario: Golden Knight/Magister Bella Rafika: Silver Knight/Silver Maiden Nightmare Townsend: Copper Knight Arthur Rosenburg: JudgeKnight/Tactician Gregorius Alfons: JudgeKnight/Spearman Fujisaki Niina: JudgeKnight/Map Maker Sebastian Nigaito Shion: JudgeKnight/Aristocrat Head Mama Boy: JudgeKnight/Fighter ~~Kroasian~~ Dr. Manhattan: Doctor ~~Beastlord Clan~~ Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Kuuga: Ace Fighter ~~Intelegent Work House~~ Ix: Illusion Head Baqi: Copycat Head ~~Government~~ Skull: Officer ~~Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade~~ Lumen Jeanne: Vice Head-Mercenary Satsuki Shirogane: Gunner Vivian Sonna: Summoner Otto Cricket: Engineer Angga Andika: Sniper ~~Others~~ Roadrunner: Stray Majin Yusuf Kaphoorit: Merchant/Former King Sebelumnya, dua dari lima JudgeKnight Knightdom of Aristocrat dikalahkan lagi… setelah sebelumnya Boy dikalahkan oleh Kevin. Sekarang tinggal tersisa Arthu yang sedang melawan Van, dan Niina yang senjatanya dihancurkan oleh Sumit dan kehilangan semangat bertarung. Disamping itu Nightmare juga dikalahkan oleh raja Andry, dan Bella ‘mengkhianati’ Necro dengan berpihak kepada DOLLARS K., Jumlah prajurit yang tersisa dari pasukan Sahara Dezzert tinggal 8000 prajurit. Sedangkan KoA 5000 prajurit, harapan kemenangan SD mulai tampak berkat taktik jitu Van. Tapi dipihak musuh masih ada Necro yang paling berkuasa diantara yang lainnya… ditambah dengan Arthur yang sepertinya masih memiliki taktik terakhir. Kalago Haribi, Red Sand…. Di akhir cerita sebelumnya, Necro hendak menceritakan masa lalu KoA hingga bisa sampai seperti hari ini. Dan kenapa mereka bersikeras ingin memperluas teritori kekuasaan dengan menghabisi organisasi-organisasi lain. Kevin dan Van siap mendengarkan cerita, Arthur juga berada didekat mereka. Sedangkan para prajurit lainnya dari kedua kubu masih melanjutkan peperangan…. Kevin : masa kekosongan jabatan…. ? *herp. Necro : ya, saat itu belum ada gentleman yang berani mengajukan dirinya sebagai Magister baru pengganti Magister Balmung yang sudah turun dari jabatan ratusan tahun sebelumnya…. *mengingat masa lalu. FLASHBACK SUMIT YAGAMI DAN KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT Tahun 3XXX, era Earth War II. West Earth, Balmung Burg. Negara yang lumayan besar, mampu menampung sekitar 12.000.000 manusia dan makhluk dari ras lainnya. Negara ini tidak banyak memiliki tempat terkenal didalamnya, hanya dua… yaitu Balmung Statue dan Knight Fortress. Pada waktu itu mereka terjebak dalam tingkat Rookie selama hampir 1000 tahun sejak Balmung menyegel dirinya dalam Memories Crystal bersama anggota LIQUIDATOR lainnya. Balmung Statue berada ditengah alun-alun kota, dibuat oleh “Sculptor” (pemahat) paling terkenal di Earth. Memakai uang kas Knighthood mereka demi mengabadikan wujud seorang Knight terhebat dalam sejarah Negara mereka. Yang telah berhasil mengangkat nama KoA dalam Earth War I…, sampai saat itu belum ada Knight lain yang berani atau mampu menggantikannya. Knight Fortress, sejak dari zaman dahulu telah menjadi markas para Knight, JudgeKnight, dan Emblem Knight pelindung Negara. Didirikan oleh Balmung sendiri, dari nol hingga menjadi pasukan yang ditakuti Negara lainnya. Dulu KoA masuk kedalam peringkat Pro Org, sejak ia menyegel dirinya. Mereka tak kunjung menuai prestasi lagi dan turun sampai ke tingkat Freshman Org. Bisa dibilang KoA adalah tempat lahirnya para Knight-Knight terkenal dari seluruh penjuru Earth, sebut saja Balmung Maul, Bella Rafika, Necro Mario, “Lancellot”, dan pahlawan penyelamat insiden Purgatory Jail… Syahreza Phantomhive. Karena tema ksatria adalah cirri khas Balmung Burg itu sendiri, walaupun sikap ksatria lama kelamaan pudar didalam pasukan Knight manusianya. Balmung Burg, Knight Fortress…. Saat itu, Necro masih merupakan seorang JudgeKnight. Bersama JudgeKnight lainnya, kecuali Arthur Rosenburg yang baru-baru saja bergabung. Sedangkan Copper Knight tetap Nightmare, dan Silver Knight adalah ibu Bella… “Dilivia Ryucen”. Posisi Golden Knight aka Magister menunggu untuk diisi, Dilivia ingin mengisinya tapi berdasarkan adat wanita tidak boleh memimpin. Mereka sedang melakukan meeting bulanan…. Nightmare : hmmm… kekosongan jabatan pemimpin ini memang meresahkan, organisasi-organisasi lainnya mulai memandang rendah kita *mengelus dagunya. Dilivia : kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi Magister, Nightmare? Apa kau takut… ? lebih baik kau buang saja ‘bolamu’ itu *lipat tangan #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, DILIVIA RYUCEN SILVER KNIGHT OF KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT Nightmare : bukannya aku mau beralasan, tapi aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berada di posisi itu. Belum lagi faktor usia, akan lebih baik kalau pemuda usia 20 – 30’an yang memimpin kita agar masa jabatannya lebih lama. Dilivia : terserah kau mau bilang apa, anak ayam. Nightmare : …. (Though) : kepribadian “Crazy Valkryie” benar-benar kuat. Boy : oi, oi, tante Dilivia. Tidakkah kau terlalu kasar pada Nightmare-san? Aku tahu karena aku bisa membacanya dengan Talent analisaku *KREK (memecahkan biji kenari dengan tangan kanannya). Shion : bochswa Boy…. *melirik Boy. Boy : bo-bochswa Shion. Shion : satu bait puisi untukmu. Boy : lagi-lagi, aku tidak per- *disela Shion. Shion : kuda daku kuta takur kura-kura rakus kusir siram rambat batu tuba balon loncat catur turis riskan kancah cahaya yak!!! #plaks. Niina : uruse yowa Shion…, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat selesaikan rapat ini. Karena setelah ini aku ada kencan dengan Sumit :P. *menge-sms Sumit. Boy : kau masih pacaran dengannya??? Irinya… apa hebatnya sih si Beastlord itu? Kau suka yang banyak bulunya ya? #plaks. Niina : uruse yow… aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak masa kanak-kanak. Kenangan kami lebih kuat dari siapapun *senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Boy : ya ya, Talentku lebih hebat dari jurusnya. Gregorius : mohon untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak penting saat rapat. Boy : kau kejam Greg, biarkan kami bersantai sejenak… lagian Knightdom ini sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Gregorius : … !!! KAU!!!!! *GREB (menarik kerah Boy). Nightmare : DUDUK!!! Gregorius : ta-tapi tuan Nightmare!! Dia telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas dikatakan seorang yang berada di posisinya!!! Nightmare : yang dikatakannya tadi adalah kebenaran, semua ini salahku.... Dilivia : fuh… karena itulah kau tak pernah bisa jadi Magister *menghela nafas. Boy : *SET (duduk), kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi Magister… Gregorius-chan? Gregorius : aku… lebih suka bekerja dibawah orang lain. Boy : alas an murahan, pfffft *menahan tawa. Gregorius : kenapa bukan kau? Boy : aku malas mengurus hal-hal yang membosankan~ Gregorius : banyak omong, kau hanya takut. Nightmare : CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU! Kalau petingginya saja tidak akur, bagaimana bisa para Knight dan warga mempercayai kita?! Necro : oke…. Nightmare : hm? Ada apa Necro? Necro : sepertinya keadaannya sudah sangat gawat, aku mengajukan diri sebagai Magister baru *mengangkat tangan kanannya #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Nightmare : terimakasih Necro! Kalau begitu mari kita adakan upa- ! *disela Dilivia. Dilivia : tunggu! Nightmare : ada apa lagi? Dilivia : sebelum itu ia harus dites, mampu atau tidak berada di posisi itu. Bertarung dengan Battler-Battler tangguh dari organisasi-organisasi lain. Nightmare : saya sudah siap, mari kita lakukan tesnya dengan cara gentleman *SRIIIIIIIING (menarik Glaivenya). Dilivia : nyali yang bagus, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menyalonkan diri? Nightmare : saya terus mengasah diri beberapa tahun ini, sekarang saya sudah percaya diri penuh. Dilivia : oke, EN GARDE!!! *memulai pertarungan. Setelah itu, Necro berhasil melewati tes dengan mematahkan pedang Dilivia. Ia pun diangkat menjadi Golden Knight/Magister KoA. Semuanya pun setuju, tanpa terkecuali. Upacara pengangkatan Magister dilakukan di altar Knight Fortress oleh Nightmare Townsend. Semuanya hadir dalam upacara tsb, bahkan para Beastlord dari Beastlord Clan…. Nightmare : ‘By the name of knight god, Balmung. From this now on, you will be the Magister of this country. Will you protect this country from the enemy until the last drop of your blood?’ *menyerahkan Glaive turun-temurun Magister “The Ark”. Necro : “I must” *menerima Glaivenya. Nightmare : “Now, you’re officially Knightdom of Aristocrat Magister” *mundur beberap langkah. Necro : *TAP TAP (menghampiri mimbar), *SET (mengangkat The Ark keatas). GLORY ON THE KNIGHTDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *WARCRY #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. All : *bertepuk tangan, GLORY ON THE KNIGHTDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *membalas teriakan Necro. Nightmare : *tersenyum. Dilivia : semoga kau menjadi pemimpin yang mampu menaikkan derajat kami. Boy : hyahoooooo!!! GLORY! Shion : bochswa!!! Gregorius : hidup Magister kita yang baru! All : HIDUP!!! Niina : ahahaha, selamat Necro. Dia hebat kan Sumit? Sumit : ummm, pastinya. Samuel : kenapa ya Kuuga tidak mau ikut? *meniup pipanya. Sumit : maklum, dia benci pada manusia…. Pada hari itu, seluruh kota pesta pora menyambut datangnya Magister yang baru. Semua Knight dan petinggi ikut berpesta, Beastlord Clan diundang oleh Necro. Dan pada hari itu juga dijadikan aliansi KoA atas permintaan Necro, Kepala Suku Samuel Manuel Apache menerimanya tanpa basa-basi… meski mereka pada awalnya organisasi netral. Beberapa tahun kemudian, bersamaan dengan diangkatnya Andry menjadi raja baru di negeri sebrang. KoA berhasil Berjaya seperti dahulu kala dan naik tingkat menjadi Rookie Org. Beastlord Clan pun kecipratan prestasi dan juga naik menjadi Rookie Org. Nama Necro Mario, Dilivia Ryucen, dan Samuel Manuel menyebar ke seluruh penjuru benua West Earth. Ditengah kejayaan itu, hubungan Sumit dan Niina pun mulai menguat…. Grimmsby Forest, Alfons Snackbar…. Sumit : jadi Niina, aku ingin sekali tinggal di Balmung Burg. Tetapi aku rencananya akan menjadi pewaris jabatan kepala suku Beastlord Clan, karena kepala suku Samuel Manuel sudah sangat tua… 70 tahun. Dan tampangnya tidak seperti Beastlord akibat terperangkap dalam tubuh manusia, aku berbagi Forbidden Magic dengannya… Transformation. Sebaliknya, aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia, kami mendapat tubuh 2 manusia First Ones… entah darimana. Niina : yaaaaaaaah… padahal kau sudah janji… Sumit-sama *BLINK BLINK (mengedipi Sumit). Sumit : aku bisa saja membujuk Kuuga untuk menjadi Kepala Suku selanjutnya, tapi takutnya Beastlord Clan akan menjadi organisasi pembantai manusia, ahaha… dia sangat benci kepada manusia,karena manusia sangat banyak. Niina : Kuuga tidak penting, Kepala Suku itu biarkan saja jadi Kepala Suku selamanya. Aku mau selalu bersama Sumit-sama *memeluk tangan Sumit. Sumit : hoy, malu! (Though) : mantap coy! #PLAKS. Niina : jadi… pemukiman Beastlord Clan tak boleh dipindah dari Thirst Hunger Sand ya, ok no problem :D Sumit : aku senang kau mengerti… Niina. Man 1 (Whisper) : gadis itu manis juga ya, kenapa dia mau sama ‘seekor’ Beastlord? Man 2 (Whisper) : entah, padahal statusnya cukup tinggi lho. JudgeKnight… mungkin dia katarak atau ada kelainan jiwa, pfffttt. Man 3 (Whisper) : hey hey, nanti dia dengar *ketakutan. Sumit : …. *geram dan mendekati meja kedua pria tsb. Man 3 : a-ada urusan apa ya? Sumit : *BRUAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH (membalik meja mereka). Kalian tadi bicara apa soal Niina hah? *melotot. Man 3 : HIII!!! Man 1 : ayo kabur! *bangkit. Sumit : kalian harus membayarnya, banci!!! *hendak menghajar mereka. Niina : tunggu! Sumit! *menahan Sumit. Sumit : jangan hentikan aku! Niina : kalau kau ngamuk disini, pendapat orang mengenai Beastlord akan tambah parah… mereka akan mengira kalian suku barbar. Tahan amarahmu, kumohon…. Sumit : … baik, kalau itu katamu. Man 2 : sekarang saatnya, kabur! *pergi. Man 1 : selamat tinggal, hewan!!! Niina : dasar, mereka Cuma orang-orang yang tidak perlu diperdulikan. Kalau kau mengenal dunia dengan baik, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan opini orang-orang seperti itu, temuilah seorang ahli filsuf atau orang-orang besar lainnya :) *senyum. Sumit : oooh, Niina cermat seperti biasanya! Terimakasih karena telah menyemangatiku *membungkuk dan mencium tangan Niina. Beberapa hari kemudian, ketiga orang yang ditakuti Sumit menyewa Black Organization untuk menyerang sekaligus menculik Niina. Mereka adalah tim “Baton Bricks” pimpinan Zetsu Akatsuki Rabago yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu petinggi Bounty Hunter Lion Federation. Pada pagi itu Niina diculik dan Sumit bergegas mencari keberadaan Niina dengan penciuman supernya. West Earth, Grimmsby Forest…. Baton 1 : AH! Dia tahu kita disini!!! Sumit : serahkan Niina!!! SUNSAMBA BLOW!!! *menabrak para Baton dengan bobot seluruh tubuhnya. Baton 1 : guahhhh!!!! *GUSRAAKKKKKK (10 Baton langsung tumbang). Zetsu : jadi kau Sumit? Klien kami kalah dengan orang seperti ini… zusyahhh!!! Baton 8 : biar kami yang membawa Niina!!! *menggendong Niina yang diikat. Niina : ummm! Umm!! *tidak bisa bicara karena mulutnya diperban. Zetsu : hea- ! *hendak menyerang Sumit dengan bola basketnya. Sumit : MINGGIR!!! *DUASHHHHHHHH (menabrak Zetsu sekuat tenaga). Zetsu : zu-zusyah!!! *BRUGH ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK (terjatuh dan terseret). Baton 8 : gyah, ngeri!!! *menjatuhkan Niina. Sumit : Niina! *GREB SRAK SRAK (menangkap Niina dan melepas perban serta ikatannya). Niina : aku baik-baik saja…. Sumit : syukurlah…. Zetsu : kita kabur!!! Syahhh!!! All Baton : *DRAP DRAP DRAP (lari). Sumit : lain kali, kau harus lebih hati-hati… aneh kau bisa tertangkap, padahal kau jauh lebih kuat. Niina : ahaha, aku lengah. Sumit : aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, memotong ikatan kita yang sudah kita bangun bertahun-tahun ini. Kalau untukmu, kekuatanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat… Niina. Niina : Sumit-sama…. *terharu. Mereka pun sudah seperti suami istri, semenjak peristiwa itu tidak ada lagi yang berani mengolok-olok Sumit maupun Niina. Ditambah dengan perlindungan kontrak antara KoA dengan BC (Beastlord Clan). Hari demi hari, Sumit terus menerus mengunjungi Balmung Burg demi Niina melalui Teleportation Crystal. Lalu… hari itu pun tiba…. KoA berperang melawan musuh yang sangat kuat, salah seorang dari Equitem… Daisuke Makuto dengan armada Airshipnya. Organisasi Sky Pirate yang membajak Airship-Airship lain… bertualang diudara layaknya penjahat. Dengan perbedaan Level dan kekuatan militer yang mendasar, KoA mengalami kekalahan pertamanya sejak Necro menjadi Magister. Ribuan nyawa hilang pada perang itu, “Parley Pirates” pimpinan Daisuke mendapatkan 1/2 dari harta kekayaan Balmung Burg secara paksa agar warganya tidak dibunuh. Banyak petinggi yang terluka, baik dari pihak Knight maupun Beastlord… Kuuga terluka berat, dan kebenciannya terhadap manusia semakin bertambah *notes: walaupun Parley Pirates rata-rata krunya dari ras Lizardian. KoA yang mengalami kehilangan besar… didatangi oleh seorang pria misterius, yang berasal dari Government pada saat itu. Ia hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata… namun kata-kata itu berhasil merubah pola pikir Necro Mario sebagai pemimpin…. Lody : kau mau kekuatan? #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Necro : kumohon, berikan aku pasukan yang mampu menghancurkan pasukan lainnya! Pasukan yang tidak takut mati, dan terus menggempur hingga pasukan lawan tumbang! Lody : hihihihihi, sabar… itu mudah. Tapi ada syaratnya…. Necro : apa itu? Katakan saja. Lody : aku dapat membuat “Doll”. Terserah apa materialnya, entah itu besi, kayu, kain, atau apalah. Yang kalian harus persiapkan adalah vesselnya… lalu satu lagi… jiwa orang yang telah mati. Yang tinggal di kota ini dulunya…. *evil smirk. Necro : *GULP (menelan ludah). Dilivia : itu cara sesat!!! Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya, NECRO!!! Necro : kami kehilangan ribuan pasukan pada perang, apa jiwa mereka bisa kau pakai? Dilivia : NECRO!!!!!!!!!!! Boy : oi oi! Tunggu, kalau ini aku tidak setuju! Gregorius : …. !!! *kaget. Niina : Ma-magister, anda bicara apa?! Nightmare : … kalau itu kata Magister, aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku yakin arwah ksatria-ksatria yang telah tewas itu takkan ambil hati jika jiwanya digunakan untuk kebaikan negeri ini *membungkuk. Dilivia : NIGHTMARE, KAU!!! *geram. Gregorius : aku… adalah ksatria, sudah tugasku mengikuti apa kata pemimpin *membungkuk. Boy : cih…. *membungkuk. Shion : *membungkuk. Niina : a-aku tidak akan membungkuk, jiwa orang-orang itu tidak akan tenang kalau masih terikat dengan hal duniawi!!! *bersikeras. Dilivia : dengar, bahkan seorang gadis bisa mengerti… NECRO!!! Necro : DIAM! Akulah gentleman pemimpin negeri ini, kalian cukup tutup mulut dan laksanakan perintah! Kami terima tawaranmu…. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Dilivia : …. !!!! Lody : hihihihi, ok. Aku akan memberikan alatnya agar kalian bisa mengoperasikannya sendiri, tentunya kalian harus punya squad yang cukup pintar. Necro : Shion dan para Cendekiawan yang akan mengurusnya. Lody : aku akan mengimplant kemampuan SOUL MAGIC-ku ke alat itu. Lalu… service gratis lainnya, aku menawarkan anak ini untuk bergabung dengan kalian, ayo… kemarilah… hihihihihi *cekikikan. Arthur : *TAP TAP TAP (memasuki ruangan), namaku Arthur Rosenburg dari Rosenburg Clan. Ayah kami menyuruh kami bertiga menjadi Tactician yang hebat. Paman Lody yang mengatur semuanya, mohon kerjasamanya *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). Shion : Rosenburg? Klan taktisi…. Boy : OOOOH! Dengan begini kekuatan kita akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat! Lody : kalau begitu, mohon disediakan uangnya besok pagi ya. Aku akan bermalam disini, hihihi…. *pergi. Hari itu, Arthur yang masih kecil diangkat menjadi Tactician sekaligus JudgeKnight KoA. Kepercayaan Dilivia terhadap Necro pun pudar, ia berencana meninggalkan Negara itu esok hari tanpa pesta kepergian. Malamnya, Lody diam-diam masuk kedalam kamar Niina yang sedang tidur… dan mendekati tempat tidurnya…. Lody : … jadi gadis ini, yang juga memiliki salah satu dari 15 Special Magic terkuat sama sepertiku. Sihirnya lumayan berguna, aku akan mencuri ingatannya lalu membawa ingatan itu ke lab sihir Six Symphony untuk diteliti… “Ir. Kyoichi Hiba”? silahkan, hihihihi…. Hiba : boleh-boleh saja, asal kau memberikan uang pesangonnya *SHYUUUUUU (udaranya terkikis dan muncullah Hiba) #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, KYOICHI HIBA ??? Lody : tentu saja…. Hiba : ok, maafkan aku nona bohai. Tapi manusia yang sedang tidur, dapat kukuasai… SPECIAL MAGIC… DREAM MAGIC *merasuki pikiran Niina yang sedang terlelap. MEMORY THEFT…. *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (mengkopi ingatan Niina tentang Prime Magic kedalam ingatannya). Lody : ok, sekarang masukkan kedalam “Saver Orb” ini *mengeluarkan bola Kristal hijau. Hiba : MEMORY TRANSFER…. *memindahkan ingatan Prime Magic kedalam Orb. Lody : … sebenarnya lebih baik kalau kau hapus saja ingatannya. Hiba : kau ingin aku menghapus semua ingatannya? Lody : ya, hihihihihi… itu lebih asyik. Hiba : ok, MEMORY ERASER *SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (hendak menghapus semua ingatan Niina). Knight 90 : *TAP TAP (sedang patroli), ng? ada cahaya aneh dari kamar nona Niina *hendak masuk. Hiba : crap! Ada seseorang! *berhenti. Lody : *FWUTS (menghilang bersama Hiba). Knight 90 : *CKLEK (masuk), ng? tidak ada siapa-siapa *keluar lagi. Paginya, Lody menerima bayaran dari Necro lalu meninggalkan Balmung Burg tanpa ketahuan telah mencuri ingatan Niina. Dilain pihak, Niina yang kehilangan ingatan baru saja bangun tidur dan penuh tanda tanya. Sumit pagi itu pergi ke Balmung Burg untuk menemui Niina seperti biasa, ditengah jalan ia bertemu Dilivia dan Nightmare yang sedang mencoba menghentikan Dilivia pergi.... Nightmare : tunggu Dilivia! Satu keputusan tidak boleh mematahkan kepercayaanmu terhadapnya, ia masih muda… masih belum stabil. Tugas kita, seniornyalah untuk menggemblengnya…. *membujuk Dilivia. Dilivia : Nightmare, kau perlu tahu satu hal…. Nightmare : … apa itu? Dilivia : “Loyal Justice”… dan “Blind Justice” itu berbeda *TAP TAP TAP (pergi). Sumit : KoA mulai runtuh? Ng? *melihat Niina yang baru saja keluar. Niina! Selamat pagi! Niina : siapa? Sumit : hah? Ahahaha, baru pagi sudah bercanda. Niina : kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal…. *menjauh. Sumit : hoy Niina, nggak lucu lho *mendekati Niina. Niina : lagian, kau bukan manusia kan? Jangan dekati aku! *mulai takut. Sumit : NIINA! Apa maksudnya ini?! Niina : pergi! Sumit : NIINA! NIINA!! NIINA!!! Knight 12 : maaf Sumit-san! Kami harus memakai cara kasar! *CRAASSSS (menebas Sumit). Sumit : minggir! *BUAGH (meninju Knight 12). Knight 11 : Ju-judgeKnight, mohon bantuannya!!! Boy n Shion : *JDUAGH (menendang Sumit bersama). Sumit : ugh!!! *GUSRAKKK (terlempar). Niina : *DRAP DRAP DRAP (lari). Sumit : tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau lupa?! KENAPA?!!!!! Boy : diamlah Sumit! *BUGH (mendorong kepala Sumit ke lantai). Ternyata, ingatan Niina yang dihapus hanyalah tentang Sumit. Akibat proses penghapusan yang terhenti ditengah-tengah… semenjak hari itu, Niina tidak mau mendekati Sumit. Meski Sumit setiap hari masih bersikeras mengunjungi Balmung Burg karena terlalu mencintai Niina. Setiap harinya pula ia menerima perlakuan kasar dari Niina. Disamping itu, KoA berubah menjadi organisasi yang haus akan kekuasaan. Mental para Knight menjadi mental kacangan, berbeda dari sebelumnya… pasukan Soulless Knight pun terbentuk. Beberapa tahun kemudian, anak dari Dilivia… Bella mendatangi KoA untuk menyampaikan pesan ibunya. Yang berkata bahwa kuserahkan anakku pada bimbingan kalian… Bella yang masih muda menjadi Silver Knight. Pada suatu hari, akhirnya… Sumit menyerah soal Niina. Mengabaikan masa lalunya… ikatannya… cintanya terhadap Niina, dan menyegel kenangan-kenangan tsb didalam bunga mawar yang disebutnya Quantum Rose *note: diperkenalkan pada chapter 5. Lalu tidak pernah lagi memasuki Balmung Burg… ia pun menolak jabatan untuk menjadi Kepala Suku yang baru. Thirst Hunger Sand, Pemukiman Beastlord…. Samuel : baik, aku mengerti kau sedang bersusah hati Sumit… kau boleh tidak menerima jabatannya, untuk sekarang kupikir aku masih kuat walau sudah renta…. *FWUUUUH (meniupkan asap dari pipanya). Sumit : terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda. Saya akan meninggalkan tempat ini, segera…. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Samuel : meninggalkan? Sumit : saya sudah tidak punya alasan hidup lagi, harta saya satu-satunya hanyalah Niina… kalau dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan saya, baik. Tidak apa-apa… sayapun tidak akan mengganggunya lagi… untuk itu, saya harus mengekang diri saya ditempat yang jauh. Samuel : hoo, dimanakah itu? Kuuga : grrrrrrr… pecundang. Sudah kubilang berhubungan dengan manusia itu tidak baik! Sumit : … MIST FOREST. Sumit pun meninggalkan Pemukiman Beastlord dan pergi ke Mist Forest, sementara Samuel masih menjadi Kepala Suku Beastlord Clan. Mengunci dirinya didalam pondok… dan hidup bersama hewan-hewan liar. Ajaibnya, beberapa tahun setelah itu... Samuel jatuh kedalam “Kolam Awet Muda”. Dan berubah kembali menjadi ia saat masih berumur 17 tahun! Sehingga dapat memimpin Beastlord Clan lagi!!! = Kembali ke masa sekarang…. Necro : karena itu aku tak bisa kalah sekarang…. Kevin : *menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Necro : sebagai gentleman, aku akan memenangkan perang ini dan lalu ba- *BUAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH BRUGH BRUAGH (ditinju Kevin hingga jatuh dari Camelanya). Kevin : bicaramu kelamaan. Arthur : WTF?! *kaget. Necro : brengsek! *bangkit. Kevin : aku takkan kalah… dari orang yang membuang egonya demi nafsu #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Necro : sepertinya tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara *kuda-kuda attack. Kevin : sepertinya begitu, wehehehe. KEVIN VS NECRO Van VS Arthur…. Van : aku sudah lelah, bagaimana kalau cepat-cepat kita selesaikan dan tidur? Arthur : boleh saja, WEIGHT MA- ! *TRAK BUMMMM (tak sengaja menginjak ranjau). Van : jebakan nomor dua dari tiga jebakan, neraka ranjau!!! Fuhahaha!!! Arthur : sial *TRAK BUM BUM BUM BUM (tak sengaja menginjak yang lainnya). Van : jebakan nomor tiga, oi!!! Dia sudah kena nih! Pengawal Istana 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, & 17 : SIAP! *menembakkan panah. Van : hujan panah!!! *meloncat kebelakang. Arthur : !!! anak panahnya bisa-bisa menyentuh ranjau yang tidak kupijak! *BUMMM BUMMMMM BUMMMMMMMMM BUMMMMMMM BUMMMMMMMMMMMM BUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM (terkena rentetan ledakan ranjau). Van : sepertinya pemenangnya sudah ditentukan…. *grin. Arthur : … na-nama klan Rosenburg, tercoreng…. *BRUGH (jatuh pingsan). Van : apa maksudmu? Aku juga anggota klan Rosenburg…. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG DESERT WAR VAN VS ARTHUR VICTOR: VAN ROSENBURG Sumit dan Niina… tiba-tiba Quantum Rose di Dimension Pocket Sumit bercahaya…. Sumit : mawarnya bercahaya? *mengeluarkan Quantum Rosenya. Niina : *menatap Quantum Rose. *SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (Quantum Rosenya kehilangan cahayanya). Sumit : apa itu tadi? Niina : Su-sumit…. Sumit : ng? … ah? Niina : benarkah kau itu? *mendekati Sumit. Sumit : Niina, jangan-jangan…. Niina : ya, maaf karena telah melukaimu!!!!! *GREB (memeluk Sumit). Ingatanku telah kembali!!! *menangis. Sumit : NIINA!!!! Bagaimana bisa?! (Though) : benar juga… Quantum Rose itu berisi kenanganku terhadapnya, jadi benda mati bisa bereaksi terhadap ikatan kuat antara dua insan?! Niina : sudah lama sekali… terlalu lama…. Sumit : ya, aku juga…. Kevin VS Necro…. Kevin : kau bahkan tidak lebih kuat daripada Andry atau Bella, bagaimana bisa kau memimpin negerimu? Aneh… ada Equitem yang mau bekerja dengan orang yang lebih lemah darinya, jangan-jangan kau main pelet ya?! #plaks. Necro : DIAM! Terbukalah… Gate of Babylon!!! DESTRUCTION BARRAGE!!!!! *melancarkan ratusan benda tajam dari Dimension Pocketnya. Kevin : percuma, Enchanced Strengh… ZERO MAXIMUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BRUAGH BRUAGH BUAGHHH BUAGHHH DRUAGHHH BUGHHHH DUAGHHH DUGHHHHH BRUAGHH BUAGHHH (menghancurkan seluruh senjata Necro). Necro : padahal Levelku 40!!! Bagaimana bisa?! Kevin : 40 aja bangga! *BUAGHHHH (meninju wajah Necro). Necro : bugeeee!!! *terlempar. Kevin : ayo kita selesaikan ini, ESPRIT MODE!!! *mengumpulkan energy spirit disekitarnya. Necro (Though) : energy spirit disekitar berkumpul padanya? Kevin : akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus, mungkin gaya bertarungku agak mirip boxing… wehehehe, untuk sekarang aku masih belum mau memakai Raksas Slayer. ESPRIT MODE, FIRST FORM… GHOST TIME *TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK (tiba-tiba terdengar suara jarum jam). Necro : auranya berubah… tunggu.... *memicingkan matanya. Di-dia menghilang?! *SET SET (melihat kesegala arah), tidak ada… tidak ada dimana-mana? Padahal aku Cuma mengedipkan mata sejenak… tunggu, seorang gentleman tidak boleh panik. Dia bukan penyihir waktu, pasti ada triknya! Kevin : tidak akan kuberi waktu berpikir wahai waktu, bukakan jalan untukku *SET (muncul dibelakang Necro). Necro : .... ?! *kaget. Kevin : ZERO… KNOCKDOWN!!! *meninju perut Necro dari bawah. Necro : buhaghhh!!! *terhenyak. Kevin : lagi? Necro : awas! *SYUT (hendak menebas Kevin tapi tidak kena). Dia menghilang lagi, bagaimana bisa?! Seingatku dia tidak memiliki Invisible Magic, Time Magic, ataupun “Dimension Magic”!!! Kevin : disini! *BUAGHHHH (mensikut dagu Necro keatas). Necro : uaghhh!!! *terlempar. Kevin : mau tahu? Necro : hosh hosh hosh…. ! *berkeringat. Kevin : ok, akan kuberitahu triknya walau kau tidak tanya. Di tahun pertama latihanku, aku berlatih ditempat panas yang penuh magma. Disana aku menguasai Flame Magic paling dasar… HEATERS. Aku membelokkan cahaya disekitarku menggunakan panas, membuat seakan-akan tubuhku tidak kelihatan… padahal itu hanya ilusi mata belaka. Yah, singkatnya… mata bergantung pada cahaya, aku membengkokkan cahaya disekitarku maka lawan tak dapat melihatku. Memang agak sulit menggunakannya pertama kali karena pergerakan tubuh yang kompleks sekaligus menggunakan sihir. Tapi ini semua berkat ajaran Sensei Ryan… orang kedua setelah Mastah Toma yang mengajariku banyak hal…. *senyum. Necro : begitu… aku mengerti. Kevin : kau cepat paham. Necro : kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan juga sesuatu yang menarik. GATE…. *mengeluarkan senjata meriam raksasa. “Shiva Blaster”… itu sebutanku untuk meriam energy sihir ini #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : wow! Tunggu dulu, muke gile! Besar amat! *panic. Necro : FIRE… SHIVA MIGNOTTE!!!!!! *DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR (menembakkan energy sihir berwarna merah kearah Kevin). Kevin : Instinct, uwagh!!! *gagal mengelak. Necro : habis kau…. *tersenyum sinis. Kevin : mana mungkin, kalau cuma segini sih masih enteng. Berarti aku harus menghajar kepalamu *masih berdiri #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Necro : … tidak mungkin!!! Kevin : mungkinlah, ok… untuk penutupnya *kuda-kuda attack. Necro : The Ark!!! Tolong bantu aku! *mengumpulkan kekuatan. Kevin : ZERO…. *bersiap mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas. Necro : AKU… TIDAK AKAN GAGAL!!!!! ARK SLASH!!! *hendak menebas Kevin. Kevin : TIMECROSS!!!! *ZRUASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH (melancarkan tebasan api melayang berbentuk X kearah Necro). Necro : HAAAAAAA!!! *berusaha menangkis jurus Kevin. Kevin : PERCUMA! ZERO MACH! *muncul disamping Necro. Necro : …. !!! Kevin : GHOST MODE SWITCH OFF… ZERO GABALIST!!! *BRUAKKKKKKK (menghancurkan The Ark Necro). Necro : *BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHH (terkena ZERO TIMECROSS). A-aku takkan gagal…. *BRUGH (berlutut). Ast : Kevin! Van!! *baru sampai. Van : yoooo…. Bella : … ? Necro kalah ya… sudah kuduga. Andry : *tiba. Kevin : yo Ast! Andry!! dan… si cewek Equitem?! *kaget. Bella : hallo *senyum. Kevin : aku nggak berani dekat-dekat -_-, aku masih ingat Levelmu 54 *waspada. Ast : ah… untuk sekarang dia jinak kok Vin :3 Bella : nggak enak didengar -_-, Necro…. Necro : Bella, janjimu…. Bella : aku, disuruh ibuku… bukan berarti harus menjadi budakmu *menoleh. Necro : …. *1/2 sadar. Ix : loha. Baqi : yo. Skull : yow! Kuuga : …. Kevin : AH! Si ahli hipnotis! Si penyamar! Skull! Dan? Kok ada macan tutul…. #plaks. Ast : dia temen Sumit -_- *geplak Kevin. Ix : Necro Mario, 38 tahun. Magister Knightdom of Aristocrat, sekaligus Golden Knight. Salah satu dari 35 kerajaan yang berafiliasi dengan Sekai Government. Mulai hari ini statusmu sebagai 35 pemimpin dunia dicabut, dan kau akan dihakimi di Empire State. Lalu dibawa ke Purgatory Jail untuk dipenjara sesuai hukuman kejahatan yang kau lakukan, sekarang jangan melawan… merepotkan *mengeluarkan borgol. Necro : *TRAK TRAK (diborgol). Bella… maaf. Bella : tak apa, aku kasihan melihat kau yang sekarang…. Necro : paling tidak, sekarang aku baru sadar…. *pergi dibawa Ix dan Baqi. Bella : Lumen! Berhenti! Adam : ugh! *kalah. Lumen : baik! Perang pun mencapai titik akhirnya, Necro dibawa oleh Ix, Baqi, dan Skull. Sumit dan Niina akhirnya bersatu kembali. Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade, Central, dan Beastlord Clan berhenti bertempur. Semua petinggi berkumpul ditengah padang pasir Red Sand. KoA dan SD saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Nightmare perwakilan KoA… dan Andry raja SD…. Andry : jadi, kalian masih mau melanjutkan perang? Nightmare : tidak, hari ini… kami telah mengalami kekalahan besar. Kegilaan masa jabatan Necro pun… telah berakhir. Andry : baik, aku mengerti. PERANG!!! TELAH BERAKHIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All : UWOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HIDUP SAHARA DEZZERT!!! Malam harinya di Taj Ulbadd, semua orang berpesta…. Sumit : Niina, syukurlah! Niina : Sumit-sama! *memeluk Sumit. Adam : anakku Beck, syukurlah! *memeluk Beck #PLAKS. Beck : oi -_-! *kabur. Alibaba : tak kusangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seth : bagus kan? Galan : … no comment. Arlank : bersulang!!! Andry : eh, aku mau minum susu aja deh. Aku kan masih imut-imut #PLAKS. Ast : ini raja atau bayi sih -_-? Van : *GROOOOOOOOOOOOOK (tidur). Imcak : mbe~ mbe~ Kuuga : … aku tidak tertarik minum bersama manusia. Roadrunner : KUKUKUK! (translate: fucker loser! You just afraid!) #plaks Samuel : hahaha, dasar (?) Dr. Oreki : awak nggak ngerti apa-apa! Tapi, bersulang!!! *minum sake. Kevin : wkwkwkwk, dokter bikin lucu aja. Ohya Andry…. Andry : ada apa? Hatiku Cuma milik wanita #PLAKS. Kevin : maho -_-. Bukan… Bella juga. Bella : ng? Satsuki : jangan main-main sama Bella ya! *menakuti Kevin. Kevin : nggak -_-. Aku hanya ingin bilang…. Bella : ada apa ya? *penasaran. Andry : nani? Kevin : BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN DOLLARS K. ! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. END OF ARC 7 ADVENTURE ON THE LAND OF SAND AND THE LAND OF KNIGHT STATUS: COMPLETE Until next time! NEXT ARC ARC 8 YO SWAG YOLO #SBS# P : apa ciri cir beastlord :3 (PN: Van Ivan) A : yang jelas berbulu *ciri khasnya. P : heso! boleh aku tau bahasa di sh itu universal atau gimana? karena campur inggris, indonesia, jepang, mandarin (PN: ikan mati diladang takut turun ke dalam kali) A : yang umumnya bahasa Indonesia. Ada jg bahasa ras khusus, bahasa inggris, jepang, mandarin, prancis, dsb itu bumbu aja. Nggak ada hub ama cerita. P : oi, mau nanya.. di SH, beckman punya skill ap2 aj bs tolg djelaskan scr lengkap thx (PN: Beckman Masquerade) A : Killer Shot, Hawk Eye, Supreme Recoil, Switch Handler, Instinc. Sampai jumpa di SBS berikutnya! Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction